Cross My Mind
by EroseN
Summary: Billy/Teddy high school AU, because I'm predictable and what's better than high school AU's? Rating may change as more chapters are uploaded. Enjoy!


Hello! So this is the first Billy/Teddy fic I've published on here, so we'll see how it goes. Reviews would rock, if you're so inclined! If anyone is curious, the title just happened to be a song I was listening to earlier and I thought it was cute. Alright, enjoy! I'll eventually get around to writing a second chapter!

* * *

><p>Billy hopped from one foot to the next, trying to stay warm, wishing he could just magic himself to school. Unfortunately, he'd sorta been grounded by Captain America since the last time he'd tried that and ended up on top of the churro truck. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to shake loose some of the water that was rapidly collecting in his messy black hair and running down his face. In a stroke of brilliance, he'd forgotten to grab his jacket on the way out the door this morning and was basically soaked now. Just as he looked up at the sky to see if the rain would possibly mind stopping, the clouds decided to spite him and start pouring even harder. He checked his phone again, upset that the bus seemed to be even later than usual. Suddenly the rain stopped falling on his phone screen. He looked up, expecting to see a break in the clouds, but instead saw a black umbrella. He followed the arm holding the umbrella up to the face and recognized the hot boy in his class who sometimes rode the bus with him.<p>

"You looked a little wet." The boy said. Billy tried to remember his name. Tom? No… Tristan? No that wasn't right either.

"Teddy!" Billy muttered under his breath, finally remembering. Teddy gave a confused smile and Billy felt his face grow warm.

"Sorry, I was just, uh, trying to remember your uh name." Billy mumbled, looking down at the ground and shuffling his feet again. Teddy laughed.

"You're Billy, right? We have chemistry together, don't we?" He asked. Billy raised his eyebrows.

"Oh wow that sounded like a cheesy pick up line… But yeah, third block, Mr. Heal's room?" Teddy was now the one blushing a little, and Billy grinned. Who knew talking to cute boys could be so easy."Yeah, I sit in the back though. Opposite sides of the room I think." Billy said. Teddy nodded.

"Hey, speaking of chemistry, did you pick a partner for the project yet?" Teddy bit his lip hopefully, looking down at Billy who was quite a few inches shorter than him.

"Oh, I was just gonna do it on my own… But I mean if you need a partner that would be cool too…" Billy looked away for a second. He couldn't believe Teddy wanted to be his partner, even if it probably was just to get a good grade. Most of the kids in Billy's class seemed to think he got really good grades, which really wasn't the case.

"Sweet. Oh hey, it's our bus!" Teddy pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and grabbed his bus pass. Billy smiled to himself, secretly ridiculously happy. Teddy motioned him forward, so he got on first, nodding at the bus driver who didn't even ask to see his pass anymore. Teddy followed him and sat next to him, stretching his long legs out in front of him and tucking his backpack under the seat.

"So, do you not have a rain jacket or umbrella? You always seem to be dripping wet every time I see you." Teddy joked. Billy sighed internally. The last time he'd run into Teddy outside of class had been after some asshole had dunked his head in the toilet. Who even did that anymore?

"I have one… I just forget it sometimes." He brushed his hair back again, shivering when a drop of water slid down the back of his neck.

"Woah, Billy, are you okay?" Teddy asked, eyes widening in worry. Billy was confused for a moment before he realized what Teddy was talking about.

"Yeah, it's fine, someone… accidentally elbowed me in the face yesterday." He lied quickly. Teddy looked like he didn't quite believe him, but dropped the subject. Billy surreptitiously arranged his hair so that it covered his left eye and the nasty bruise that surrounded it. They sat in an awkward silence for a while, Billy looking out the window and feeling like he'd screwed up somehow, while Teddy just absentmindedly stared off into space. Fifteen minutes later, they got off the bus together, Teddy waved goodbye as he was mobbed by his jock friends from the football team. Billy wandered over to his locker to grab his books and see if any of his friends had shown up yet. His friendships at school were those formed out of mutual hatred of the rest of the student body, not so much by things they had in common. His best friend didn't go to his school, which was really unfortunate because it would have made showing up at least a little tolerable. The bell rang and Billy sighed, entirely unenthusiastic about going to Spanish class. He moped through the hallways, taking his sweet time and ducking into the classroom just as the bell rang. He looked around for a seat and sighed when he saw his desk pushed against the back wall. He went to put it back in place, ignoring the giggles bubbling out of the mouths of his obnoxious classmates. The problem with having mediocre grades was that he was stuck with the stupid kids in all his classes. He sat down and pulled out his notebook, immediately opening it to a clean page and pulling out his pen. The teachers always thought he was a copious note taker, when in fact he was usually just doodling. The next two periods passed in much the same manner as usual, Billy luckily avoiding any perilous social situations. By the time chemistry rolled around, he was exhausted and ready to go home for the day. He sat in the back, as usual, and waited for the teacher to give them instructions for the free work period. Billy had the perfect plan for today. He was planning on getting "sick" after ten minutes of doodling and then he would be allowed to leave for the rest of the day. Because school really wasn't worth it. He put his headphones on and turned up the volume as kids started moving and getting together with their partners. A second later, Billy felt a hesitant tap on the shoulder. He pulled out one of his earbuds, ready to fend off some ditzy cheerleader wanting help or something, but was surprised to see Teddy standing there holding his backpack.

"Hey, did you want to work here or go to the library?" He asked.

"Oh. You were serious this morning." Billy blurted out before thinking. Teddy nodded.

"I mean if you don't want to that's fine too… I just think partner projects are more fun." Teddy winked at Billy who immediately blushed. He hated his pale complexion that showed any hint of embarrassment.

"Oh, no, I mean yes, I want to do it… the project…together…" He took a deep breath. "Let's go to the library, it's too loud in here." Billy shoved his stuff into his bag and stood up too quickly, almost knocking his chair over. Teddy caught it before it could hit the ground and laughed.

"It's okay, I got it." He grinned and then went to open the classroom door for Billy. Nobody paid them any attention as they left the room. They walked down the hallway, Billy walking quickly to keep up with Teddy's long strides. He glanced up through his hair so he could watch Teddy's face as he walked. He seemed a little spacy, but nice enough. Billy could usually read bad intent in people, or at least he'd picked up the skill recently.

"Do you wanna just get out of here? We could go get coffee instead. The library is always so cold…" Teddy asked, slowing his walk before they got to the main hallway. Billy shrugged.

"I don't really care. I've got nothing better to do and we've basically been released for the day." Teddy grinned.

"Excellent! Let's go then!" He turned around and headed for one of the back exits that they weren't supposed to use, but everyone did anyway.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Billy thinking about how silly he looked walking next to this big athletic model type guy, while Teddy was thinking about possible chemistry project ideas. After ordering coffee, they sat down at a two person table and Teddy pulled out his book.

"So I've been thinking about this project all week actually." He said, surprisingly Billy who honestly had forgotten about it until this morning.

"Okay. Um, I haven't actually put much thought into it at all, so I'll just do whatever you want." Billy sipped his coffee and grimaced at how bitter it was. He dumped in three teaspoons of sugar and stirred it around.

"Well, I mean I guess we could just do like a demonstration video of one of these labs…" Teddy went off explaining some pretty complicated chemistry stuff to Billy, who was extremely surprised at how smart he sounded.

"Sure, that's fine. We're going to have to do most of that in the chem lab though." Billy pointed out. Teddy's face fell.

"Yeah, I guess you're right... how about we make a density column then! We can just do that this weekend! We live sort of close to each other, right?" Teddy was excited again.

"I think so? Which building do you live in?" Billy asked, slightly alarmed at how excited Teddy was for a chemistry project.

"It's the obnoxiously pink one next to the Taco Bell." Teddy explained.

"Oh yeah, that's not that far from me. Probably like a fifteen minute walk if you're fast." Billy's phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a call from his mom. He rolled his eyes and answered it.

"Hey, mom, what's up?" Billy answered.

"Hey dear, just calling to remind you that your father and I are going out tonight. There's pizza money on the counter."

"Yeah, the auction or whatever. Have fun and all. I should be home soon so I might see you as you're heading out." Billy said, looking at his watch. His mom kept talking and Billy finally managed to get her off the phone. He looked up at Teddy.

"Hey, do you mind if we pick this up some other time?" He checked his phone and realized the bus was coming in about five minutes.

"Sure! You know what, I'll actually take the bus with you, football is cancelled today because of lightning warning or something." Teddy neatly put his books into his bag and followed Billy out the door.

"Oh, can I have your phone number too?" Teddy asked, pulling his phone out of his coat. Billy gave it to him and they stood at the bus stop.

"You know, you could come over and we could keep working if you want. My parents are going out and we could get pizza or something if you have nothing better to do." Billy surprised himself by asking Teddy this.

"Sure! That sounds awesome! It should be fine, my mom doens't expect me home until much later because of practice." Teddy looked ridiculously happy and Billy didn't feel quite so awkward anymore.

"Billy! Nice to see you, dear!" Billy's mom greeted them at the door, her perfume preceeding her, as usual.

"And who's this strapping young fellow?" She smiled at Teddy who offered his hand to her in greeting.

"Theodore Altman, ma'am. My friends call me Teddy." He smiled back.

"Well, I'm sorry to be rushing out the door, but I have to go pick up your father." She said, kissing Billy on the cheek and handing him a twenty. "I'll be back before midnight, please let the cat in this time if it scratches on the door." She waved goodbye and swished down the hallway, her scarf trailing behind her like a ribbon.

"She seems nice." Teddy said, following Billy inside the apartment.

"Yeah, she's alright." Billy replied, tossing his stuff on the couch and heading to the kitchen.

"You want anything to drink? We've got orange juice, ginger ale, water..." Billy stuck his head in the fridge.

"Just water is fine, thanks." Teddy wandered into the kitchen and stood in the middle of the floor as if he didn't really know what to do with himself.

"Here." Billy handed him a glass and sat down at the table.

"So. Density column, huh?" He said, taking a sip of his water and setting it down.

"Yeah! I think most of our points will come from explaining what we're doing, so a simple science experiment should be fine. All we really need is a few ingredients... You probably already have them. I'm thinking oil, water, syrup, and maybe something else? We can look in the pantry."

They gathered their ingredients and set up what they were doing, Billy taking plenty of photos while Teddy explained everything they were doing. By the time they finished, it was already after five.

"I'm starving, did you want to stay for dinner?" Billy asked, nervous again for some reason. He wasn't exactly the most social of kids, and he still couldn't believe that Teddy was willfully spending time with him.

"Yeah, that would be great!" They pulled up the pizza website and decided what they wanted to eat. After having a heated debate, they finally settled on plain pepperoni.

"So... do you want a mini tour? I guess I could show you around while we wait..." Billy asked awkwardly. Teddy agreed and Billy walked him around the apartment, pointing out the weird sculptures and various artifacts his parents had collected from auctions and business trips.

"Aaand this is my room. Sorry about how messy it is..." Billy turned on the light as they walked into his room. He inwardly groaned as the piles of clothes and random comics jumped into view as they walked in.

"You read comics? Nice!" Teddy bent over to examine a stack of spiderman comics.

"Wouldn't it be so cool to have comics written about you?" Teddy laughed and stood back up. Just then, the buzzer sounded and Billy jumped.

"It's probably the pizza. I'll go let them in." He rushed out of the room, annoyed at the stupid thoughts running through his mind. Yes, Teddy was attractive. But he probably had a girlfriend, or even if he was single, he was probably straight. Damn. Straight boys were horrible. Billy sighed and waited for the pizza guy to make his way up the three flights of stairs. A minute later, he paid, grabbed the pizza, and headed back to his room. Teddy was perched on the edge of his bed, flipping through an avenger's comic.

"We can turn on the tv if you want. Or I dunno, we could actually eat at a table like real people." He teased.

"Well, I mean it'd be cool to get to know you a little better... I'm trusting you with my chemistry grade and all." Teddy joked back.

"I'm really not very interesting. I obviously like comics... school sucks, teenagers are idiots, and I conside great grade." Billy said sarcastically. Teddy laughed again, and Billy found himself staring at Teddy's mouth as he smiled. He mentally shook himself and looked at the ground.

"I think you're plenty interesting!" Teddy said. "I'm the boring one here! I'm your typical football jock... I nerd out over science, I too read comics... I'm really not that cool." He trailed off.

"What about your girlfriend? Allie?" Billy asked, genuinely curious. He'd seen them together a lot last year but she hadn't been around lately.

"Allie? Oh no, she's just a friend, we've known each other forever! Besides, she's not really my type." Teddy chuckled to himself.

"Oh really. You're like, the king of the school, you could have any girl you wanted!" Billy didn't know why he kept pushing the topic, only that he was really interested. Actually, that was a lie. He knew exactly why he kept pushing it.

"That's funny, that's what the guys on the team keep telling me. I haven't actually dated anyone at school before. There hasn't been anyone who interested me before this year."

"At least you have options..." Billy mumbled.

Teddy shrugged. "Well, I've been trying to get my crush to notice me for quite a while now. Teenagers can be so oblivious."

"Well, you're popular enough that I'm sure you could just go up to her and kiss her in the hallway and you'd be fine." Billy sighed and looked at his carpet, noticing a stain next to the table.

"You really think so? I could just kiss them, no warning?" Teddy asked, his tone playful. Billy rolled his eyes.

"You're being ridiculous. Of course." Billy started cleaning up the pizza box and pointed to their cups with his toe. "Can you grab those and bring them downstairs? I'll probably break something if I try to carry them as well." Teddy grabbed them and followed Billy downstairs. He set the glasses in the sink and watched as Billy shoved the pizza box in the recycling. Billy finally managed to get it to stay and wiped his hands on the front of his shirt. Billy looked up and noticed Teddy biting his lip again.

"Is something wrong? Do you have to leave?" Billy asked, leaning against the counter next to Teddy. He shook his head and smiled again. Before Billy could ask another question, Teddy turned to face Billy and, resting his hands on the counter on either side of him, leaned down and kissed Billy's slightly chapped lips, catching him completely off guard. Billy felt his face immediately go bright red and his heart trying to climb up his throat.

"I.. you... but..." He stammered, trying to form a full sentence. Teddy grinned, his face lighting up.

"You did say to just go for it, right?" Teddy teased. Billy sucked in some air and nodded, still really surprised. He stood there in shock for another few seconds, and just as he was about to say something, the front door swung open.

"Billy?" His mom shouted. "We're home early, I hope that's okay. The auction was absolutely horrible." His parents walked into the kitchen, nodding hello to Teddy who was grinning like an idiot.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Kaplan. I actually have to get going though, but hopefully I'll see you again soon!" Teddy shook Mr. and Mrs. Kaplan's hands and grabbed his backpack.

"I'll walk you out." Billy finally got out. He followed Teddy outside the apartment and shut the door behind them.

"Wait... So you... like me?" He asked.

"Why else would I kiss you? Do you know how long I've been trying to start a conversation with you? I started taking the later bus just to see you more often." Teddy said, completely nonchalantly.

"Oh." Billy said. Inside he felt like jumping up and down in excitement, but his outside was still a little shocked. They stood in silence for a couple of seconds before Teddy cleared his throat.

"I actually do have to head home. Could I kiss you again?" He asked, actual worry clouding his eyes. Billy nodded. Teddy smiled and leaned down again. This time Billy was ready for it and he stood on his toes for a little extra height, hands uncertainly holding onto Teddy's hair as he kissed him back. Billy pulled away first, happiness shining through his face.

"Okay, this time I really will walk you downstairs. It's kind of late, I could probably actually get my parents to drive you..." He offered.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll jog, be home in seven minutes." Teddy promised. "I'll text you when I make it home." He waved goodbye and jogged off into the distance. Billy watched him go for a minute and then walked back inside. He stood in the stairwell for a minute, catching his breath and trying to force his blush to disappear before he went back inside. Having psychologists for parents wasn't great when trying to hide something. He still hadn't come out to them. He didn't really know why, just that he wasn't ready. Maybe now that he and Teddy... were together? Maybe? He'd wait and see. Billy fixed his hair and let himself back into the apartment, feeling the happiest he'd felt in months.

"Theodore seems nice! Will we be seeing him again soon?" His dad asked as Billy walked into the kitchen to get some water.

"I mean, we're partner on a chemistry project, so he'll probably be over at least one more time." Billy said. He finished his water and yawned.

"Okay I'm going upstairs goodnight, mom, dad." He kissed them on the cheeks and ran upstairs to burry his face in a pillow and just take in everything that was happening right now. His phone buzzed and he scrambled to open in.

_Thanks for having me over tonight! I had a great time! Let's talk tomorrow, okay? I'll call you in the morning.  
>-Teddy <em>

Billy stared at the text for a minute before hastily responding and then shutting his phone. Tomorrow was going to be a good day. He rolled over and hugged his pillow, ridiculously happy with the entire situation.


End file.
